


[art] For The Greater Good

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Extra Treat, Gen, Implied Human Sacrifice, Snow, Sunsets, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: The oldest tree in the village needs a special kind of fertilizer.





	[art] For The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).




End file.
